The Legend of the Princess and the Ice Samurai
by xEvilxAngel56x
Summary: "The legend of the enchanting princess and the faithful Samurai began and ended, many years ago..." This story is about a legend, one of that of a Princess and a samurai. It contains their journey together through strength, danger, friendship and that of their forbidden love. ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

_Hey to the Shiznat community. Like you, I too fell in love with this anime, and especially this couple. Living with my own fears and feeling like an outcast, these two kept me going, they helped me form into the person I am today. I do not feel alone like I once did, so I wanted to write a story for other girls who may too feel alone in society, and I hope that reading this story can give you some comfort and hope to not be afraid. Thank you, J_

_I do not own this anime etc ShizNat_

The Legend of the Princess and the Ice Samurai 

Chapter one

An old woman sat in her house across from her grandchildren. Around the small yet gracious table sat green tea, brewing. She allowed the aroma to circulate the grand house. Her eyes closed, and knees knelt, her hands tucked within her sleeves of her purple kimono, encrusted with golden material.

Silence filled the room. Then she smiled, her eyes opening to reveal a passionate ruby red, unique in their colour, passionate, fierce and wise. Her hair in a bun, draping in traditional jewels dangling with gems allowing the grey of old age, to fully stand out. Taking a sip of her brewed green tea, and sighing in content, she looked at her grandchildren saying. "Ara, I allowed myself to daydream...about a story, or even more a legend." Both sets of eyes one of emerald green, the other red, looked awaiting to hear more of this tale, they both sat eagerly.

Both children a young boy, and a girl looked curiously at one another as they saw their grandmother in a different light, for a moment neither noticed. But only if you carefully studied her eyes whilst searching. The mischievous glimmer that sparkled, faded for a mere second, as she sat there contemplating.

Smiling she took a deep yet quiet breath, and said "the legend of the enchanting princess and the faithful Samurai began and ended, many years ago..."

As the story unfolded so did the reality, the legend. The past all of those years ago, now became the present...

A lonely princess sat alone in her home. During her studies she contemplated her duties for the future. The prestige, the honour and the responsibilities. Her small kingdom of Kyoto would soon merge with the brilliant Fukka. She sighed, knowing her freedom will soon end, even though the wealth and respect she received from her peers, her life was lonesome.

In a white kimono, her smooth elegant skin almost blended in with the snow like material. Her hair not of a golden shade of brown was more chestnut, which was carefully wrapped and pinned in messy bun. She stared out of the window of her palace towards the gardens, watching the fountain and stream flow in a continuous rhythm.

Momentarily it calmed her nerves, she listened breathing in and out ever so slowly and peacefully. But to her amazement she curiously watched with piercing red eyes at a figure. Normally she would not have taken interest in any servant or a person of a lower station, as it was taboo in a sense. But this figure just captivated her.

Before she could study further at the running figure. The figures head turned, her emerald eyes looked angry, fierce as a tiger, pierced her very soul. Her hair of midnight blue, blew behind her in the strong wind. Time seemed to stop in those mere seconds, the princess lost for breath could feel her heart hammer inside her chest as it bulged, beating unknowingly to the cause.

She was captivated at the intriguing stranger, until suddenly she heard a shriek of "Shizuru Hime, you should be studying and not daydreaming. It would be unwise for a princess who is shortly to become queen, to not continue with her political studies."

Sighing, Shizuru politely smiled nodding her head towards her mother. She was allot like her mother in many ways in looks it was almost like looking into a mirror, the features were uncanny apart from the age difference. Shizuma wore a elegant blue kimono, just as dark as that beautiful figures hair.

Her mother walked across the spacious room that contained hand carved furniture, where a fur rug sat upon the floor of a tigers skin, beautiful in colour of multicolour stripes that was quite soft to touch. There was a globe in the centre of the study, and many fabrics surrounding the walls in various colours. But this particular room almost smelt of jasmine, she always assumed it was from spices and such, but she could never recall actually seeing any burning.

Shizuru then glanced back at the garden, but the figure was gone. She sadly and confusingly for a moment, just thought why was she so interested in that beautiful girl? But she gracefully made her way back over to the table to go over history and practice her English, which her mother patiently sat.

On the other side of the village was a quiet lonesome hut. The farmer did not allow people to visit or trespass. Only when she went to market to sell her goods, she would utter a word and it would then be cold. Giving her the reputation of the unsociable girl, who lived alone in solitude. But it was very rare did she speak a word, not many of the locals knew anything about her, she only ever nodded to her customers and rarely spoke. Her name was Natsuki Kruger. The other villagers tried to avoid her company, as they all knew she did not want their company, and preferred her life to be quiet and solitude.

The small hut contained two rooms, one her bedroom, the other a quaint living area. with a table, a unique small stove that sat centrally in the room, and two comfortable yet very used armchairs. After a long day selling her goods in the village she looked forward to return to all of this, but on this particular day she came across two travellers. One a girl with unusual orange hair, with a robust large chest and in very dirty attire. Alongside her a companion, with golden eyes, who very short in height. Even though she just turned sixteen her appearance remained that of a child's, as her boyish hair braid hung from the side. Their names were Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi.

Both starving from their travels Mikoto groaned as her stomach growled, Mai laughed uncontrollably trying to cover her mouth towards Mikoto until she too, heard the unmistakable sound of her stomach groaning. Seriously she looked around the busy villagers, where a few passers bys glanced over suspiciously and curiously at the newcomers. Mai grabbed Mikoto by her swords case, avoiding the very large but sharp hidden weapon that concealed itself in its case. She pulled her down a nearby alley saying, "come on, I have an idea."

Penniless they carefully observed the traders at market, watching for easy targets. Perhaps they could steal some fruit, or if they were lucky a bag that contained money. Until suddenly, a girl pulling a donkey and cart came into their view catching their attention.

The girl was unquestionably a farmer, her sandals scuffed, showing how used they were and her attire was strange for a woman of this area. It resembled that of a man's, kimono less, instead replaced it with a sleeveless light blue shirt and short trousers. Mai pointed, and then nudged at Mikoto, and watched the current display. Mai watched the as Mikoto slowly walked over. Blending into the crowds due to her height, as many mistook her for a child.

Natsuki unknowingly to the event that was about to occur, seemed rather pleased with herself as she made her way through the crowd after a tiresome day at market. She felt pleased she sold her harvest for the day, carrying the money in her satchel.

But only briefly did she feel contact, the thief was very experienced and swift. Their fingertips gently sliced the satchels handle in one sweep of a knife. Her eyes glanced to her left and she spun around, searching for the experienced thief. Until mere instinct, she saw a young child carrying a large sword concealed in its case on her back, almost outgrowing her.

The child glanced back, as she ran through the market people. The Horses, dogs and carts ran by her. Natsuki as if in slow motion spun on her heel releasing the donkeys rope. She did not need to worry about anyone stealing her cart and mule. No one would dare to try, as they knew of her reputation of the '_profound Ice...' _But her thoughts were interrupted as she ran through the market people, as her feet almost flew between the hundreds of ongoing passer bys. Her and Mikoto danced as if in a rhythm to music, chasing and running from one another.

The sand and dust blew from the dirt ridden road as Natsuki sandals slid upon it. Her breath became deeper in her intake of breath, and her pulse quickened as she felt her blood circulate though her body for the need of fresh oxygen.

The sounds of horses, farmers, dogs and children faded out. Only now did Natsuki only see the girl. Who then changed her strategy fully well knowing she would lose this determined woman. Side stepping, she jumped over a cart, throwing the satchel into the air. Sliding across the dirt road she caught the satchel, as she front rolled into a side alley. Smugly Mikoto continued to run, thinking she outsmarted the woman. But her eyes widened, as the woman behind her continued running determined and ready.

Mikoto then found her alley narrowing, closing, and becoming smaller as she neared a dead end. Only a very tall wall remained, white, like the clouds above. She grabbed a hold of her sword and almost as if she had the ability to fly, her sword dug into the ground, and with all her strength she pushed herself from upon the floor. Pebbles and dust flew in to the air, and a single bead of sweat fell upon the floor. Her body and sword pushed itself towards the heavens, feet first. She then successfully overcame the obstacle, and landed roughly over it. Without hesitation, and now extremely bruised she got up, and ran through a garden larger than the market, and prettier than anything she ever saw.

Exhausted she carried on, pushing herself to run faster, but her sword weighed her down. Her aching, bruised body struggled to keep up with her determination to escape this crazed woman.

Natsuki out of breath, looked amazed and she thought _'where the hell is this girl getting her energy from?' _She herself then grabbed a hold of a flag that was well embedded into a nearby wall. Her grip sweaty yet firm, squeezed as she swung upon it. Circulating the wooden pole until she too flipped her body, as she pushed her form over the wall. Landing with a rough front roll, she continued to run after the girl who had now irritated her.

This garden was forbidden to the people of Kyoto, but hopefully none of the guards would see her as the penalty was death for trespassing that, of the palace. Mikoto only about twenty feet in front of her, passed a small stream the quietness allowed the stream to became loud. Natsuki's foot only gently hit against the water, which allowed it to splash upwards over her sandals. A brief second past as she glanced her head over to the side towards the palace, as she could feel another set of eyes observing her. In that very moment, red and green connected. The girl in question, Natsuki did not know as she thought _'she must be a servant girl_.' But those eyes entranced her, there was something deep within them that was indescribable to her.

As if the spell was broken, her eyes pulled away objectively form the beauty that stood in the palace and she ran after that annoying girl. Natsukis stamina surpassed the younger girl by far, and deep within the palaces grounds Natsuki dived forward successfully grabbing the girl legs dragging her to the floor.

Mikoto fell, stumbling forward, her face fell into the grass, grazing her cheeks. Looking back, Natsuki face was outraged, angry and fierce which pieced her very soul as those cold eyes stopped her from moving. Natsuki stood up, and grabbed the satchel. The girl below her feet quivered to the punishment she would receive, even that of death. Death was one of laws for stealing within this country. She closed her eyes awaiting for the pain, but to her dismay she felt nothing, but instead she heard a cry of a man shouting, "trespassers, halt!"

Her eyes shot open to a outstretched hand as she lay onto he floor. Natsuki pulled the girl up who looked shocked, and continued to run, towards the trees, trying to outrun two guards. Finding a tree she hauled up Mikoto first, with her hands and knees and Mikoto thankfully was very light. She looked back worryingly seeing the guard approach their position when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her up. Both out of breath they sat quietly watching the guards circulate below them with spears in hand, searching for them. Their armour sufficient against that of a sword and of a arrow, but the colour was the symbolic colours of their kingdom, purple and red.

Natsuki held her breath, as well that of Mikoto. The guards then ran passed giving up on this area and moving on to search another. When both let out a sigh of relief. Natsuki smirked to the girl whose name she did not know. And the girl cockily smiled. Natsuki nodded and whispered in a unfriendly manner "what's your name Hikou Sora?" which the given nickname meant Flying Sky in Japanese. Mikoto smiled shocked at the question, and her heart felt warm. She nodded as she noticed the other woman still looked quite angry and still impatient, and she answered with caution, "Mikoto."

Natsuki sat back against the bark, contemplating to herself staring at the girl for a few moments before asking another question. "Have you been travelling alone?"

Mikoto curiously looked at her and into those emerald fierce eyes, feeling uneasy, as she shook her head.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. As she said "instead of stealing and risking your life, it will seem worthless...but with that sword you connect with it. I admire that, and your guts kid. Although I think we could make a deal?"

A few moments passed as the birds sang in the distance, whilst the leaves blew rustling the trees. Mikoto thought of her options, until she then curiously said, "what deal?"

Mai looked worried, walking fast along the market searching for her friend. But to her dismay as she approached the abandoned cart and mule, she stood frozen as the unknown villager who Mikoto mugged put a hand on Mikoto shoulder as Mai approached. Confused she walked over, her heartbeat hammering inside of her chest with anxiety and fear, before she then met Mikotos gaze. Mikoto then ran over with a massive grin on her face saying, "guess what Mai, Natsuki Sama is going to allow us to live with her."

Natsuki sighed saying, "I told you not to call me Sama." But then Natsuki smirked, as she patted her mule on the head grooming it as she looked over to Mikoto. Mai on the other hand stood shocked, gawking at the two of them confusingly. Mikoto then ran back and jumped onto he cart, sitting comfortable on the bench seat alongside Natsuki, who tapped the mule to single it to walk, as she looked back at the still gawking Mai. Mai then grabbed her backpack and jogged after the moving cart shouting, "hey wait for me!" Nearing it, Mikoto outstretched her hand to Mai before pulling her up, making room for all three to sit comfortably. Mai looked back at the market, before looking forward to the long dirt road that was surrounded by fields, and then the mountains came into view as she thought of their new home.

_Authors Note,_

_I have had a current obsession with martial art films that contained beautiful love stories and this story I have been itching to tell. It fitted perfectly with my favourite anime couple, and I prefer those stories that build a relationship throughout, which I hope this one will successfully portray. Tell me what you think so far, I would love to hear your opinions an comments. J_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thank you for all of the wonderful positive feedback for the first chapter, this one is a little bit longer. Happy reading!_

_I do not own Mai Hime etc..._

* * *

The Legend of the Princess and the Ice Samurai

Chapter 2

The journey back was quiet, only the sound of the mule hoofs hit against the dust road, and the wheels creaking with their weight. Mai sat quiet, thinking of her luck. The two travellers met back in a sticky situation with a gang of men but Mikoto saved her, and ever since they travelled together. Mai looked over to Natsuki trying to figure her out. Why would this woman after pursuing Mikoto, who stole from her, then allow her and Mikoto to live with her? It made absolute, no sense. She sighed, which caught Natsukis attention as she grumbled "It's not too far just over this hill." Like she said over the hill, the trio was met by some small fields and a small hut. The surrounding land was beautiful, one could see the mountains that's scenery was to perfection it looked like a painting.

Jumping off the cart, Natsuki untied the mule and led it to a small enclosure patting it, as it drank it's water. Mai grabbed her backpack and Mikotos hers alongside her sword which never left her side. Walking towards the small house, it seemed almost welcoming in its own way. Only there was two rooms, and it was in quite a mess. Embarrassingly Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck saying, "gomennasi about the mess."

Mai smiled, and said "I'll happily help, in return for our stay." She then began packing away old cooking pans and picking up worn clothes, as Mikoto with sword in hand, curiously walked around the house. It was simple and just perfect for one person. Natsuki said "it's not much now, but I was thinking of extending it anyway, and now I have a reason to." Mikoto nodded saying, "I'm handy for hard labour, before I met Mai me and my grandfather worked at our blacksmith."

Natsuki looked surprised. Her brow creasing at this interesting skill, which would seem helpful if she needed it in the future. Mai nodded saying she was good at cooking, and sowing. Both necessarily as good. Skills which would benefit Natsuki in the future. Coughing slightly Natsuki said, "You both can stay, and I will extend this house. But all I ask in return is that you both contribute with your skills. If its cooking, or maintaining the farm." Mai and Mikoto looked at one another, to then nod in acceptance.

The days continued almost in a ritual, Mai cooked the meal, Natsuki sometimes fished and went to market once a week to sell their goods. Whilst Mikoto learned how to plough a field, and maintain the vegetables. But on the third day as they sat around the small table, with crossed legs, Mai with some courage asked, "Natsuki why is it that you live alone?" Natsuki quiet, eating a bowl of rice with chopsticks, just chewed thinking of a appropriate answer before finally replying. "My family was killed." Mai sadly, put a reassuring hand on Natsuki arm, which she shook off, allowing Mai to retreat her arm. Sympathetically Mai just said, "I'm sorry you had to experience that. Although I myself lost my family, my parents drowned and my brother had a weak heart." I always believed god protected me for a purpose and now I know why. I think he wants me to protect you Natsuki."

Natsuki huffed angrily before barking, "I'm not important, I'm just a peasant farmer, nothing more." Mikoto shook her head as she looked at her sword stroking the case saying, "I saw you today with fierce eyes, and steady determination. That, was bravery of a warrior."

Silence filled the room as they continued to eat, the awkwardness of the unfamiliar attitudes of the trio. But soon they would become friends, and then somewhat a family who protected one another.

Two weeks passed since they met, and Natsuki taught Mikoto how to plough a field. With the plough Natsuki pulled, satisfied the tool worked into the ground dragging up its content. As Mikoto behind, planted and scattered seeds, annoyed that the nearby birds dived and successfully ate the scattered seeds. Mikoto's failed attempts were meaningless as she waved her arms, and threw rocks at the birds. The scene made Mai watch intensely and she began to laugh at them. "Baka's both of you." She quietly stated to herself.

Looking over at a very old shirt she poked it. Grabbing it, she felt the material. Before the sun faded on that day, she stuffed it full of straw, and sown the sides to then make a head from some old material doing the same, and placing thick sticks into its arms. The orange horizon began to set behind the mountains, and Mai looked pleased of her handy work. Taking it over to Natsuki and Mikoto, she smiled towards Natsuki. Mikoto grinned placing a hand on Mai's shoulder, before pinning it to the plank of wood, where it should have originally been to scare away the birds.

Returning to the house, all exhausted from a hard day of labour. Natsuki then went into her room, undressing before going over to a nearby sink basin, washing the grime off of her face and hands. Enjoying the sensation of fresh water, cleaning her face. She then opened her eyes to stare back as sad green, staring into a small mirror. She turned away, wiping down her face. In her undergarments, she made her way over to the wardrobe every once in a while she opened it, to sit and admire thinking of her father, and of her family's loss.

Tonight she would do the same, to mourn her losses. Sitting on the futon that lay on the floor, she stared at the open hand carved wardrobe. A figure stood there, or the armour of one, as it starred back at her. It was made of leather and metal fragment scales. The mask gazed fiercely, and it somewhat looked as if it was growling in its appearance towards her. The snarl like expression reminded her of a wolf, as the face had a long snout and whiskers, alongside it's jagged sharp teeth. The colour was of a very deep cobalt blue, almost black as the night sky.

She heard a quiet murmur of her guests in the next room, where she briefly glanced at a sword. Before jumping up and slamming the wardrobe shut, Mai opened the door saying, "Natsuki do you want..." Before fading out as she stood starring curiously at Natsuki, who faced the wardrobe in her undergarments. Neither spoke for a few seconds. Before Natsuki barker, "get out, you're not allowed in here!"

Mai nodded mumbling, "gomenasai" before exiting to a confused looking Mikoto, who shrugged as Mai shut the door. In the next room Natsuki sat on the floor hugging her body, she then began to cry. The shame of crying made her feel worthless and weak. But her nose sniffled, and her eyes grew puffy and red, whilst her body felt heavy as she sank into a deep slumber from exhaustion.

* * *

Awakening the next day the sun circled the room, becoming a nuisance to Natsuki as it shone upon her face. Stretching and groaning at the early wake, as she forgot to shut the curtains the birds sang joyous outside in the early rise. Mist formed on the mountains and the nearby fields. She changed into some worn trousers and a white sleeved top. Creeping out, and cringing at the creaking door, she tiptoed over the sleeping Mai, where Mikoto slept upon her, in the living space. But before she reached the door, Mikoto opened her eyes and quietly said, "Natsuki sama where are you going?"

Natsuki cringed at her new name, Mikoto obviously respected her. Sighing she indicated a gesture for Mikoto to follow her. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, they walked. Mikoto was anxious yet excited to the new day. She was sure she was about to learn new skills and experience new adventures. The birds sang around them, occasionally flying overhead as Natsuki said "today I think we'll fish..."

Pausing, she smiled towards the younger girl before continuing, "have you fished before?" Mikoto shook her head with a coherent noise of no. Natsuki nodded saying, "baka it's easy, I'll show you."

After a long walk through the fields the sun fully rose above the mountains, and in time they reached the canal, which was covered in reeds and green algae. It was as green as the grass, and it could confuse any living thing to be of a solid, but yet, it sat upon the water daring for someone to walk upon it.

To Mikoto's dismay there was a small boat tied against a tree with a bamboo rod. Natsuki steadily boarded it, encouraging Mikoto to follow. Both aboard, Mikoto let out a small yelp as the boat jerked as Natsuki untied it, gently pushing it away from the edge. Manoeuvring the boat with her big oar whilst standing, they continued down the canal. Mikoto felt alive and just free. The wind gently blew in her hair, and she watched while herons flew through the reeds.

She allowed her hand to graze upon the algae's surface, enjoying the sensation of it running over her hand. They soon came to a steady slow stop. As Natsuki let go of the oar, and instead handed over a fishing rod that sat on the bottom of the boat. Natsuki then began for the next hour demonstrating how the fishing rod worked, swooping and releasing it back into the water. For bait, Natsuki already prepared a box of maggots. Mikoto's face turned almost green as Natsuki grabbed a slimy, wriggling orange maggot, before she placed it in her mouth, to then place it on the sharp hook. Laughing as Mikoto's looked as if she was ready to be sick, Nastuki said. "Baka...it just warms him up so he can wriggle more."

After laughing, they both sat in silence enjoying the peaceful sound of the environment that welcomed them. Mikoto curiously looked over to Natsuki admiring her, for her bravery, her skills and her beauty. She wanted to be like her, and she was just content here she felt she belonged to a family with Mai and Natsuki. Her thoughts were interrupted when her line snagged, causing ripples onto the water. Gasping she squeaked, "Nastuki sama quick, quick!" Natsuki looked, to then grin as she helped Mikoto reel it in slowly, but to her dismay and growling, because the reel started to pull back. They both tried with all their strength to pull back. But suddenly before they knew it, they were being pulled, disturbing the algae and nearby birds as they flew into flight panicking at the scene. Mikoto closed her eyes not letting go, whilst Natsuki grunted too stubborn to let go.

Mikoto first was scared, but somehow she felt safe with Natsuki. The chase soon came to a sudden stop when the large fish suddenly turned, causing the boat to jerk and capsize. Panicking they both shrieked as they fell into the algae infested water. The coldness succumbed them, and darkness surrounded their bodies. Natsuki burst out of the water first, gasping for air as she paddled and bounced above the water. She smiled looking for Mikoto, but the young girl was nowhere to be seen. Panicking Natsuki began to swim to the capsized boat, and she dived under the water trying to locate where the girl was.

Mikoto on the other hand, could feel herself sinking further in the abyss like water, where the light faded and the water consumed her body. She could feel her heart beating fast, trying to circulate the last of the oxygen she savoured, as she began to drown. She thought of her past, her family, her grandfather in the workshop. Her, sword fighting with him, meeting Mai, and then Natsuki Sama. She felt content, happy, and she was ready to allow the water to fill her lungs. But then, as if the gods decided to save her, a soft hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the light, towards life. Bursting out of the water she was dragged to the banking, where a faint sound of her name "Mikoto...Mikoto." Was called until she fell unconscious.

* * *

For what Mikoto saw was not that of heaven. But of her past, her memories with her grandfather.

_"__Ojiisan__ look." The blacksmith covered in soot and sweat, felt the sweat pour off of his wrinkled brow as he grinned. The young fifteen year old, held a sword bigger than her within her hands. The days sun gleamed bouncing off of the metals reflection, as if it was magical. She looked at herself within it, holding it within both hands admiring her craftsmanship. Feeling the sharp edges and the smooth metal. She knew it was ready to cut down any enemy, or that of any sword which she crossed paths with. There was a symbolic crest symbol imprinted upon it, into the steel. It had a red and white shape deign and the handle was of red, with two tassels hung off it. This symbolic sign will be remembered in years to come. But this memory she cherished of her grandfather, as he patted her head with affection saying, "well done my magomusume, you have made me proud."_

* * *

The sudden shock of someone hitting her chest, felt as if she was being stabbed. The light was all she saw first, as she spluttered and coughed the remaining water from within, onto the grass. Weakened, confused and now exhausted, she lay there on the grass. Remembering her, and that of her Ojiisan. But Natsuki leaned over her, her face was worried and perplexed as she hurriedly with eagerness said, "Mikoto, Mikoto can you breath, are you ok?" Mikoto just looked at her, feeling relieved. But she thanked her Ojiisan for sending this woman to her, to be her saviour. She whispered with all her energy, "arigato" before passing out.

Natsuki gently wrapped her arms around her, feeling the drenched clothes of the girl, and hugged her close to her chest. The girl shivered, and unintentionally snuggled into the embrace. Natsuki looked bewildered at the sleeping girl, before scooping her arms under the girls legs around her ripped soaked trousers. She picked her up whispering, "baka I thought I lost you then." As she continued to walk on foot back to her hut south of the river. Seeing that her boat was face down in the algae canal, she would retrieve it tomorrow. But for now, she had to get Mikoto home as it was already noon and it was a long trek. She smiled slightly, thinking of her hut as a home now, with a family, although she would never say that aloud.

A few hours passed as three figures all stood gazing at the beautiful glistening stars, in different parts of the city. The first was Mai waiting outside of the hut, worrying about her two companions who were very late, as she feared the worst, so she said a small pray to herself. Praying for their safe return, she then opened her eyes to see a shooting star fly past. It was only briefly, and momentarily would not have been seen if she blinked a second too late. But she smiled feeling reassured, as if the shooting star was a message. She then turned continuing to smile as she returned back to the cosy cottage, where the fire burnt in the centre, warmly welcoming for their safe return.

* * *

The second was Shizuru, the princess sat alone in her room in her nightgown gazing at the stars though her opened window. Sighing as she thought of that occurrence in the yard earlier that day. She even questioned the guards who just fell to their knees, dropping their weapons and noses pressed into the ground in front of her feet, both saying in perfect sequence. " Gomenasai Shizuru Hime please forgive our failure." She smiled amused to herself, thinking of how they both reacted.

But as a respected princess she excused them, but questioned that of the girl. To her surprise she discovered there were two in the grounds, and a rumour circulated the city of their dispute. Many were that the emerald eyed girl killed the thief, another that she chopped off the thief's hands. Whilst the last said they now shared accommodation. Her face scowled at that remark, huffing she gazed at the moon and smirked as a shooting star flew by. She closed her eyes whispering, "ara I'm sure I will see you again, my emerald eyed beauty." She then turned to look at the door as it creaked revealing a figure saying, "Sorry Shizuru Hime, but it's time for me to..."

Shizuru interrupted the girl who has been part of the Viola's household for years, as Shizuru turned to the mirror, and from the shadows a girl walked over with a horses tail hair brush, where the handle was made of carved wood, of a snake. The kimono was a mint green which matched her unusual shade of green hair that hung unevenly of the sides of her face. Her hands gently caressed the chestnut locks of her beloved sama. Then she began brushing her hair, smiling feeling content. As her heart flittered as Shizuru said warmly, "arigato, Tomoe."

The last figure was that of Natsuki, now quite tired carrying the unconscious girl Mikoto, in her arms. The moonlight lit her path in the dark and she sighed. For what reason she did not know, mostly due to the fact of her dramatic day. But tomorrow would be one she would remember and cherish always, as that was the day she and the princess met. Stopping and gazing at the stars she felt something, as if someone called her. Then in that very moment she saw a red shooting star, and she thought of the red eyed servant girl in the palace, and she smiled. She neared the hut, feeling happy as she saw candles burning within and smoke from the chimney form the cooking pot, within. The door was already open and standing there was Mia, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with a questioning frown as she said, "Natsuki chan what happened?" Natsuki growled saying, "don't call me Chan, it's just Natsuki! And Mikoto fell into the canal." She looked down guiltily.

Mai rushed over and put a hand on the younger girls forehead caringly pushing Natsuki and guiding her nearby the fire. She said worryingly, "Natsuki Chan, her clothes are soaking and now to mention it, so are yours!" Natsuki placed Mikoto on the floor and sat exhausted. She cricked her neck as she moved it back and forth feeling the strain on her arms and back. She then clicked her fingers individually as she watched Mai undress the girl. She blushed before turning her head, huffing she stared out of the open front door at the darkness when she heard Mai say quietly, "arigato Natsuki for everything, it means allot...to both of us." Comfortable silence filled the room, so then Natsuki looked over as Mai hung Mikoto wet clothes on a line by the fire to dry. Mai wrapped Mikoto's unconscious naked form in a warm blanket before kissing her forehead. Natsuki smiled gently, but not so that Mai would have noticed. She then said towards the caring girl. "Do you love her?" Mai looked up perplexed, before looking back at the girl before answering, "Like a sister."

She stood up and walked over to Natsuki and said in a demanding voice controlled voice. "Take off your clothes." Natsuki wide eyed started moving backwards pushing herself, saying embarrassingly red faced, "Uh, um threes no need what I meant was with you and Mikoto...I... I don't see you in that way, and she's too young for me but if you do. Then that great..." Mai looked at her confused, and her yes seemed fierce until she burst out laughing saying, "baka, I meant cause your clothes are wet, I don't want you to get ill."

Nastuki looked up embarrassed ad confused and her face was now red as a tomato. Mai looked mischievously at the poor embarrassed girl and she leaned down as she grabbed the top button of Natsukis shirt, undoing it. Natsuki stuttered to Mai what's wha...are you doing?"

Mai just excitedly replied, "undressing you of course." Smiling evilly as she tried to undo the second button Natsuki then grabbed her wrists and twisted them so Mai fell on the floor, with a leaning Natsuki above. Both panting with the sudden burst of ad reline from the excitement.

Nastukis hair fell forward almost creating a curtain for both of them. Mai's chest raised up and down as Natsukis hands were either side of her head on the wooden planked floor. Natsuki leg was betweens Mai, almost pinning her, and both sets of eyes emerald and amethyst just stared at one another perplexed, and both excited for some unknown reason. The moment was interrupted as a quiet voice said whilst coughing, "Mai, Natsuki sama?" Natsuki quickly fell back saying as she rubbed the back of her neck "Mikoto are you ok?" Mai looked as Natsuki, blushing slightly then rushed over to Mikoto hugging her small frame saying, "it's ok, were both here for you." Natsuki felt confused, she left the friendly scene and walked into her room, undressing leaving a trail of her clothes behind her, as she climbed into her futon exhausted, thinking of tomorrow about buying wood at the market, and totally confused at what just happened. She turned over putting her face into her pillow thinking, _'this is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

_Authors note_

_Well that was the end for chapter 2. I think the song, "A dream worth keeping" fits well with this chapter as it inspired me. I wanted to focus on Natsuki's and Mai's relationship in this chapter, or more of Natsuki and her confused feelings towards Mai. Please don't stone me ShizNat fans, I promise it will eventually lead to that._

_Japanese Terms_

_Magomusume-grandaughter_

_Ojiisan-grandfather_

_As for Tomoe, I know we all think of her being evil but I want her to be a part of this story. As for the same for Mikoto, who is going to become of great importance in the future alongside allot of other characters!_

_The next chapter will hopefully be updated next week, and I'm going to concentrate on Shizuru's life. Fell free to tell me what you think so far of this story._

_J_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments, and I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic:) I have also done a fan art piece for this story of Natsuki in her Samurai outfit, check it out on my profile page in the future:)_

_I do not own Mai Hime etc_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Shizuru dreamt that night of a unsettling dream. She was being chased by a black demon with fire like eyes of deep crimson, and teeth as sharp as arrow heads through a bamboo forest. Out of breath she tripped, skidding and ripping her green kimono. Her leg was bleeding, but she had to run. She had to get away from the black shadow demon. It then snarled her name, screaming "SHIZURU!" Which Echoed around the forest, she then cried out as it neared. But then a blue whitening light surrounded her, and a wolf howled, jumping over her form, tackling the dark figure as it killed the demon. It had blood dripping from its jaws, and then it's emerald eyes gazed into hers._

* * *

She jolted, awakening herself. She sat in her familiar futon, with silk see through sheets that surrounded the bed post. Her heart pounded and she panted, still shook up over that dream. She whispered to herself, "ara, ara"

The sun was rising, shinning over the beautiful garden where the cherry blossom trees began to bloom in the early April month. She slid into her sandals before retying her nightgown of white silk, and walking over to the door to make her way to the lounge, where her okasan would be waiting for her. Her white nightgown fitted her form perfectly, and her chestnut hair hung ever so beautifully down her back, even though it was probably messy from her distressed sleep.

Opening the door, sliding it to the side. Her okasan was already sitting there drinking green tea. She nodded, saying "I hope you slept well, you have a many activities to carry out today." Shizuru smiled, and replied in a soft voice. "What events await me today?" As she sat opposite the table as her legs kneeled on a purple pillow, she inhaled the luxurious smell of green tea. She watched her okasan carefully, used to the silence between them, when her okasan replied "There will be a tea ceremony with Haruka Suzushiro san and Yukino Kikukawa san, as I hope we can benefit form their support. Also I want you to give a demonstration to some fellow acquaintances of mine. I hope it will impress them."

Shizuru sipped her tea, welcoming the warm delight that intoxicated her so, before smiling at her okasan. Her face always kept a perfect smile to deceive other. It was very deadly manipulation power in the right hands, but Shizuru always done as her okasan asked, to please her. Silence filled the room, both in a world of their own thoughts, when Tomoe tapped the door opening it slowly, before bowing her head saying "excuse me Shizuru Hime, Viola sama, but I just received a message from Kanzaki Sama

Shizurus eyebrows arched as Tomoe gently held it in both hands towards Shizuru, bowing. Shizuru smiled saying, "ookini Tomoe your excused." Tomoe then blushed before exiting.

Using a letter opener that's handle was made of gold, encrusted in rubies. She carefully opened the letter. The letter was defiantly from Reito san and she frowned as it read,

_My dearest Shizuru,_

_The sun rises and sets each day, and time continues on. I plan to visit next week and I would be delighted to see one of your infamous fan dances, would you be as delighted as me upon our meeting?_

_Yours, _

_Reito_

Shizuru smiled, folding the note as she said, "ara Reito san will be joining us next week for a visit..." Silence filled the room once again, before her okasan said whilst imitating Shizuru's smile. "I want you to impress him. He is after all your future husband, we need a strong connection if you are to rule when he is absent."

Shizuru sighed quietly, she knew Reito was a perfect match for her. He was confident, intelligent, handsome even. But she just felt nothing, he was a acquaintance who was matched by her okasan for the two kingdoms to unite. Placing her perfected smile she replied, "I will welcome him kindly in our loving home." Both her and her okasan continued their breakfast in silence, until they left to their day to day activities.

* * *

Shizuru was dressed by Tomoe, who helped her brush her hair, pinning it. Folding and tieing her kimono and helping her with her makeup who occasionally blushed as her skin connected with her own. Shizuru gently held her hand, and led her in front of the princess. Shizuru held her chin with one hand saying, "ara ara, how delightful you look today na Tomoe?"

Tomoe blushed saying quietly, "arigato Shizuru hime." Before helping her to her feet from her chair in her bedroom, and walking behind her as they led to the guest room to Haruka and Yukino.

Yukino sat, with her legs under her, glasses falling from the edge of her nose in her yellow kimono. Whilst Haruka sat in a light green kimono, knees crossed in a impatient position with a scowl clearly upon her face.

When Tomoe opened the door and Shizuru in a pink flower pattered kimono entered, Haruka barked "what took you so long bubuzuke?" Shizuru smiled apologetically before answering, "gomenasai Haruka san but I did not anticipate how long it would take me to get ready." Haruka pouted and said angrily, "well I haven't got all day, I'll grow old from mating." Yukino blushed as she quietly said, "waiting." Correcting Haruka before smiling at Shizuru nervously, and continuing "Shizuru san I heard Kanzaki san will be visiting in the upcoming week?" Shizuru began making and preparing the tea, which sat on the table in front, before replying "you are correct." Silence filled the room as Yukino looked at Haruka. Haruka tapped her leg impatiently before snarling, "damn you bubuzuke, why do you sit here like some damn pet, following every order your okasan demands?"

Shizuru sighed, to then smile sadly saying, "Haruka arigato for your concern, but we both know it's what is expected of me and this kingdom, for my people." She poured the tea, hearing the relaxing sound, then soothed her mind. Haruka banged her hand on the table, which caused the cups to shake, as she spat out. "That's horse crap, and you know it!"

Yukino placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder which calmed her, making her fold her arms defensibly as Yukino said smiling apologetically. "What Haruka Chan means is, why do you not voice your wants and ambitions?" Shizuru pondered this, as she sipped her tea, thinking of how concerned her friends were. They all knew one another for a years now through political debating and sparring. Haruka always competed with her, if it was in flower arranging, sparring or even dancing. Although they both knew Shizuru would always be number one.

Shizuru gently said, "a bird that has been cadged all its life since birth is suddenly set free. How would it survive alone, in the unknown experiences of the world?"

Haruka frowned, thinking of an answer then she said. " Shizuru me and Yukino Chan are here for you... just remember that." Shizuru smiled, as she filled their teas replying, "arigato Haruka San."

* * *

After they left Shizuru had thought of her life, her twenty first birthday approached rapidly and she still had not experienced everything she wanted to do before she had to become queen, sighing as she walked through the palace corridors, she gazed out of a nearby window seeing some of the guards spar, training. Until a bird so beautiful in its appearance of golden yellow, it's feather tips were of a light tone of grey, with a unusual white circle that surrounded it's orange eyes, flew past and she thought how much she envied it, and wished to fly.

She vowed to herself to experience more of life than that of just royalty, and she planned to venture out beyond the walls of this palace as one of the cities people. Gently sliding the door sideways to the room, which her okasan asked her to visit. Many eyes all focused on her, all admiring her beauty and her skill. Tomoe held out her naginata bowing.

The candles in the room flickered as she danced for them. The long blade she gently caressed, feeling it's edge. The red crimson handle matched that of her eyes.

Her foot gently slid forward, feeling the wooden surface as she got her balance. The naginata was heavy, but her toned muscles tensed as she swung it, feeling the weight in her delicate hands. She squeezed the handle in the middle of the pole, as she struck at the thin air in front. The blade was shaped like a smooth but deadly axe, which could easily have cut a man in two by the force. Her brow arched and she let out a breath as she spun the weapon, twirling it clockwise above her head.

The candles flickered by the speed of it swinging. The observers held their breath in anticipation, excited by her movements, of her dance of death. She smirked as she wielded it, the blade diagonally balanced in her hands as she stood upright with her right foot slightly forward. Her left arm held the handle above her head. Her admirers smiled and applaud. Her okasan applaud as well, as she sat on a pillow in the centre of all those men as she said "arigato for that perfect display, Shizuru Hime you can be excused." Shizuru bowed, lowering her weapon which Tomoe accepted quickly. Shizuru continued to walk out, leaving the people within. She walked down the corridor to her room and she said quietly as Tomoe followed behind still carrying the weapon. "Tomoe?" Tomoe's heart fluttered as she stopped suddenly, replying "yes Shizuru Hime?" Shizuru looked back, as the younger girl and whispered, "this afternoon tell anyone questioning my whereabouts that I feel unwell, and I have taken to rest in privacy."

Tomoe looked puzzled stepping forward saying worryingly, "do you feel unwell Shizuru?" Shizuru paused allowing the informal title to slide, as they were both familiar with one another. Shizuru looked at Tomoe with something in her eyes that Tomoe never saw before, behind that cold mask of hers. But it took her breath away, she would do anything for her mistress, her friend. She thought '_those eyes are pleading, but they hold something else...like excitement_?'

Shizuru stated, "Tomoe if need be, act as me for tonight posing in my bed, I shall return later." Tomoe blushed, answering "anything for you...Shizuru."

Shizuru opened her door, and slide it closed. Listening to Tomoe's footsteps fade away, she held her breath. After feeling confident they faded completely she the strode over to her wardrobe, opening it. Untying her pink flower kimono it then fell around her feet, she grabbed a shawl as she finally found her plain white kimono. It was very simple in detail, and it would blend in with any villager in the city.

She slipped into it, as she then placed the veil over her head and shoulders. After making up her bed, she stuffed it with clothes to look like a sleeping figure. She ran over to her window, to open it and looked down, judging the height. It was not very high, only a few feet from the grass below.

So she cautiously looked for any guards or that of a servant, before she crouched down in the window, holding the ledge whilst doing so. Then she let her feet hang as she twirled, allowing her body to drop, as she hung from the ledge by her hands. Successfully landing, she crouched down, very quietly in the bushes, holding her breath as she heard two guards approaching. Ducking, she held her breath. but her heart beated rapidly from the excitement, she was afraid they could hear it. Luckily they did not, and she ran as fast as she could towards the other side of the wall. Now opposite the palace, she felt content as she knew these gardens well as a child, she would often hide within them. She discovered many passage ways leading into the palace, and even a small peaceful get away building, where she uses frequently to train. She finally found the tree, observing it, she took one last look around before climbing up, grabbing a branch.

It creaked, causing some birds to fly from it suddenly as she walked across it, feeling excited by this daring adventure. She stepped onto the wall, and lowered herself down, and landed in a crouching position as she fell. She smiled to herself, as she graciously stood, continuing her journey down a deserted alleyway as a cat ran past, meowing. This all felt new to her, she never travelled alone and it was rare to leave the palace. She could hear the busy sounds of the people in their everyday lives at the market. She finally reached the end of the alleyway as then she stood in awe. Hundreds of people rushed past, squeezing amongst one another. They all carried baskets of goods, and polls with buckets on them. They carried cadges of animals such as chickens, cats and even birds. The smell felt liberating, horse manure, fresh bread she felt quite greedy trying to inhale it all at once. She daringly took a step forward, walking through the very busy crowd admiring the stalls. A fat man, with a large moustache sat behind his stall, frying crickets and insects whilst placing them on sticks. He said towards her, "miss what would you like?"

She felt a little queasy at this, putting her hand in-front of her mouth politely she shook her head. Insects was not something she would dare to venture out trying continuing on. This time it was a Jewry store, the gems where exquisite there was every gem a person could dream of. Rubies, sapphires, pearls, coral, diamonds but at last an emeralds. In that moment she felt her heart beat hard, and her stomach felt light, like butterflies that fluttered within. But her attention was caught from the stall as she saw a person barge through the crowds knocking over people and their valuables. Then to her amazement she saw several of the city guards chase her, with spears in hands. That girl running made her stop still where she stood. She felt powerless to do anything, as this girl screamed at the crowd, "BAKA MOVE!" Her blue hair, tight in a bun started to loosen in its hold as she ran determined, as she sidestepped past the market people.

In that very moment Shizuru snapped out her daze, as she saw those emerald eyes it made her heart flutter before she took off running after the girl. She was nearing fast, as Natsuki and Shizuru outran the guards. But to her dismay Nastuki briefly glanced behind her before pushing herself to run quicker. Shizuru felt surprised, but slightly impressed by this girls determination to get away.

Shizuru smiled, pushing and allowing her legs to stretch fully into a fast sprint. Her heart pounded, like her feet at they hit the floor. Her breath became heavier as she breathed in and out rapidly running. She looked behind her as the guards seemed at a distance and she came closer to the girl in-front, she stretched out a hand and it brushed the girls. It felt exciting, as both girls felt electricity run through their bodies, as the interaction could have ignited a spark. Natsuki huffed before suddenly turning right, bashing over two people before she entered a alleyway. Shizuru followed only a few seconds behind. Panting now, feeling her adrenaline fade she searched for the girl. The alleyway was empty and she felt confused, she carefully walked down trying not to make any noise. But she jumped as a cat ran past, hissing. She sighed, saying "ara."

Then out of nowhere someone grabbed her forcefully, pushing her into a doorway. Her back slammed against the wood and someone pressed a hand to her face, questioning her sudden sound of shock. She let out a small cry, as the strong figure pinned her other hand but then as Natsuki barked, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Her voice faded out as she looked confused, panicked crimson eyes stared into a pool of emerald green, which softened. Her hand over Shizurus mouth instead now, let go. To reposition and push her into the doorway further, as the guards ran past the alleyway shouting, "FIND HER!"

Natsuki leaned into Shizuru, their cheeks accidently brushed. Shizuru inhaled, feeling intoxicated. This girl fascinated her in so many ways and the irony of meeting her, just excited her.

Both hearts pounded from the individuals. Natsuki held her breath, as the guards ran past. She looked into the eyes of the woman putting a finger to her lips, before stepping back. She bowed, her posture upright and very disciplined. Her hands were at her sides, and her hair now slightly loose from its bun. She then gazed up saying, "arigato." Before another girl, small with two short braids that hung either side of her head shouted, "NATSUKI SAMA THIS WAY!"

Natsuki frowned before starring into the eyes of the stranger who's kindness she would not forget. Before running in the direction where Mikoto stood, leaving Shizuru. Shizuru watched their departure as she rewrapped her veil around her face, whispering "Natsuki?" before smiling, and deciding she would return to the place before anyone would realise her absence.

But unknown to this display, a figure in black hid around the corner of the alleyway. Observing the scene, whispering "this can become interesting."

* * *

_Earlier that day._

Natsuki awoke, groaning as she remembered what happened the previous night. She blushed recalling her encounter with Mai. She sat up and kneeled, as she gazed out of the window from the centre of the room and decided she needed to think. All this drama was unfamiliar, she needed to shut out the world to connect with it.

She put on a kimono for a change, so she could perform her kendo. Or one form of spiritual discipline. Sliding her door open, and glancing to the slumber figures. She walked out tying her hair in a top knot, called a chomage, not a strand out of place. Her kimono felt familiar as she tightened it. Slipping her feet into her sandals at the entrance, she opened the door, inhaling the familiar mountain air. She then ventured out to her favourite hilltop and field. The long grass of yellow and green, brushed against her arms as the clouds darkened the sky, blocking out the sun, as she walked uphill north of her hut. The birds sang and the crickets chirped in her homeland, Japan.

She was confused and misguided, she needed to think about this chapter towards her destiny. She finally reached it, one of the highest points in the city, she stood gazing at the cities walls, seeing the place stand gracious in the centre. The towering mountains stood behind her. She sat with her legs in a cross legged position. She then cricked her neck by manoeuvring it in a clockwise position to finally settle on resting her hands on her knees with her fingers in a spiritual pose of a 'ok' gesture in the Western world. Her eyes closed, she focused on her surroundings. How nature called to her, feeling the grass brush against her. The wind so delicate in its breeze on her face, and the smell of the country land in the fields.

Her emotions got the better of her, taking in two strangers was a charitable kindness in her behalf but meeting them, seeing Mikoto's swords skills it enlighten her. She needed to be guided. Was that her fate? To train Mikoto the way of bushido? The way of the warrior?

In that moment she felt a stronger breeze, the crickets died down, the birds songs faded and she felt something brush against her face. She did not feel alarmed as it felt very welcoming, warm in fact like a hand brushing against her cheek. Then she remembered the joyous memory of her past, and it warmed her heart.

* * *

_Gazing at miles of greenery and natures wildlife in the mountains a girl of twelve sat, her midnight blue hair blew in the breeze. Her dark kimono warmed her figure as on the mounting peak on concrete stood a shrine. The hundreds of steps that climbed to the mountain continued for miles. The ancestry ancient shrine contained a master, who was talented and gifted in many areas. He took in her and her friend after their villages incident during a dark point in history, and began training them in body and soul. They have both have come of age to carry on to the next levels, and here they began all three sitting on the base of the stone shrine._

_Natsuki, the master and a boy of fifteen all sat. The boy whose features already resembled that of a man's, than of a young teenager wore a blue kimono. His muscles toned in his early habit of physical training, and his hair was somewhat spiked brown matching that of his eyes. Silence surrounded them as they inhaled oxygen, feeling at ease, in peace._

_The boy growled saying , "Sensei, when do we start real kendo?" The master was small, middle-aged. His glasses circular and his hair a light mousy grey as it spiked outwards, creating a central balding patch. His arms in his very large sleeves of his green attire he sighed whilst hitting Takeda on the head with a small stick he held in his hand, he then said as Takeda groaned in pain, "Takeda remember the first step?"_

_Takeda opened his eyes, now rubbing his head, as he said. "Recitude..." he paused before continuing, "conforming to the principles."_

_Natsuki smirked saying, "baka." Takeda then glared at her as she glanced back sticking out her tongue. The master sighed saying, "these ways are not for a child, and you both must encounter pure discipline in body and in mind to become a great warrior."_

_Both faced in front once again, nodding saying "hai sensei!" As they continued meditating in their training. This allowed them to focus greatly on their skills. It could benefit their concentration in battle by studying their opponent. By conforming to the principles was the first stage of becoming a great warrior. Both Natsuki and Takeda were determined to reach all seven, to become a Samurai. It was a way of life, an individual who was extremely disciplined, respectful, strong, courageous, honest, obligated and the utmost important...loyal. He or she would be those who serve their country, which was the meaning of the word, Samurai._

* * *

The memory faded and Natsuki returned to her surroundings feeling more at ease remembering her training, her past. She opened her eyes feeling sad, as she gazed at the gorgeous green mountains thinking about Takeda.

She would got to market later that day, but for now she would think. The spirit of her master would guide her in her destiny for the future.

* * *

_Authors Note_

_Hey I hope you guys are liking this story thank you for all the wonderful comments, and keep your reviews coming it's the juice to keep me posting new chapters:)_

_Ok I had to research allot of the ways of the Samurai, even the terms and training! There are seven stages of becoming a Samurai, which I will explain in the future chapters. I have added some of the Japanese terms below for you guys, which I think you need to know._

_Samurai: those who serve_

_Kendo: A form of fighting, spiritual discipline etc_

_Chomage: top knot, all Samurai's wear their hair this way!_

_okasan: mother_

_Sensei: teacher/master_

_The song that inspired this chapter was from the film Hero, Ta Dun. I would love to hear your comments, it motivates me to write so keep the reviews coming guys! J_


End file.
